Bonnie And Clyde
by MonsieurDobreva
Summary: What if Katherine wasn't the only Petrova wandering around the world?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, well this thought just kind of came into my head today and I went with it, give it a chance and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Throughout my life, I used to think that time really didn't matter. It's just a creation that society has placed that tells us when we have the chance to do certain things. Before you know it, 10 years have flown by and you feel like it's only been 10 minutes. So why is it that time is so unimportant to me? Well, you see, I'm a vampire. Who needs to keep track of time when you live forever, right?<p>

Wrong.

Time used to be so precious to me when I was a human. I wanted to make sure I lived to see and do everything. My older sister, Katherine, and me were supposed to travel the world and go to places that we have only dreamed of. How naïve we were.

After living for over 500 years, I have come to realize that having an infinite amount of time on my hands didn't mean that I had my freedom. I was running. Running from a man who almost destroyed my sister's life and mine. You may think that running is cowardly, but running is better then dying. My loyalty to my life has proven to be my downfall and if it wasn't for the predicament my sister had unfortunately put herself into, my life would be dramatically different.

My name is Lilyana Petrova and this is my story.


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys, I decided to post the prologue and the first chapter together, hope you like it! I know that's it a bit short, but bear with me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City – 2010<strong>

*Doorbell rings*

_You have got to be kidding me! Who in the world is freaking ringing doorbells this early in the morning. Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away. . . _

*Doorbell rings*

"ARGH, I swear to God this better be important."

You see, I have never really been a morning person and when some ignorant asshole comes ringing my doorbell at 6 in the morning I tend to get a little cranky.

*Doorbell rings*

"I'M COMING GOD DAMN IT!"

I finally reach the door and get prepared to start screaming at someone, when the last person I expected to see is standing right in front of me.

"Oh my God, I must be dreaming."

Standing right in front of me is the woman who breaks necks, symbolically and literally. With her luscious brown curls and hourglass figure, not even I can deny that she is gorgeous. And who can forget that mischievous smirk of hers that makes both men and women alike go weak at the knees.

"Hello little sister, miss me?"

I can only produce one word and one word only:

"Katherine."


	3. The Surprise

**Hey guys, here is another chapter in this story. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I'm sure that I was standing there for a good minute before tacking my sister with a huge hug.<p>

"OH MY GOD, where the hell have you been Katherine? It's been like 50 years, do you know how worried I've been?"

"Yea yea, I know I'm so great that you obviously had to miss me."

I chuckled because that is something she would say. God, who would of thought that I would miss her so much?

"So Miss Katherine, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my company?"

"What makes you think I want something? Maybe I just missed you." She says with that little Katherine smirk on her face.

"Wanna try that again?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She started at me thinking for a second, before letting out a groan.

"FINE. I came here to assist my darling little sister pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes my darling little sister, we're going on a small trip."

_Oh no, she has that 'I'm planning something' smirk on her face. I am officially worried. That smirk never brings good things with it._

"Katherine, where are WE going?"

At that question, her smirk just got wider.

"Well my amazing little sister, we are going to pay a visit to this small town."

"What small town?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, I think it was called . . . Mystic Falls."

At that, the color drained from my face.

"What are we going to Mystic Falls for Katherine?"

"Well, my darling Lilyana, it's time to pay our lovely Salvatore's a visit."

At that, my body went numb. My stomach started flopping in all different directions and only one name came to my mind:

Damon Salvatore.


End file.
